


Rain of Terror

by ObserverFuck



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The loop is broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: Norman doesn't like the rain. Sammy understands why and wants to help.---Happy Valentines day! ♡♡♡





	Rain of Terror

**Author's Note:**

> So, the loop is broken and 1931 continues on, but everyone sort of has ptsd from the loop and stuff. It has a happy end, I promise. :) Hope everyone had a good Valentines day!

Rain was not a peaceful thing to Norman. After everyone had been set free from the endless cycle that Henry was caught in, life had continued on at the studio. The year of 1931 was resumed, however, there had been troubles. Many of the studio’s members had gone countless nights without sleep due to the memories that haunted them...

Sometimes, Thomas swore he could still feel the cold sensation of metal connecting with his left shoulder. Sammy had many nightmares of pentagrams around the studio, and just the sight of Bendy cutouts throughout the music department gave him chills. Bertrum had scrapped the Bendy animatronic along with the attraction that he could so clearly remember being trapped in. So many times he had tried to scream for help in that horrid machine… Lacie happily agreed to help him destroy the animatronic, as she still felt as though it was watching her every move. The two would never forget the night they disposed of the creepy thing, as Bertrum had almost had a breakdown over having to burn away his once beloved creation, but Lacie was there for him. She was always there for him.

Poor Wally never got much sleep unless Thomas was around to comfort him, so Joey could never bring himself to blame him when he noticed him asleep at a desk, or sleeping on Tom while the mechanic carefully sorted his tools, doing everything he could to keep from waking the smaller man. Wally was usually spotted sleeping on Thomas during breaks as well, and Henry always gave them a sympathetic smile when he passed by with his cup of coffee. Jack Fain tended to avoid the sewers more often, but when he did go down into the putrid smelling place, Shawn always accompanied him. The thought of getting crushed by that huge box again was truly sickening, but the Irish toymaker always made sure that Jack was safe, reassuring him that it was over and the box would never rest on his lyricist’s body ever again.

Joey had his own troubling thoughts, knowing that he was the cause of everything that had happened to his beloved employees, and especially knowing that his dear Henry had to be stuck reliving the horrid nightmare over and over again. He apologized more often than he ever did before, and even when he was told by the ones around him that they had forgiven him, he would still feel the need to tell them how much he truly appreciated them. Henry, of course, tried to comfort him whenever he could, but everyone knew that he had the worst of it all. Tormented every night by the fear and guilt, Henry had countless nightmares of being trapped back in the hellish circle, Joey’s warmth stolen from him and his co-workers turned back into inky monsters. Joey knew that he couldn’t do a lot to help, but he was always by Henry’s side, always making sure that the artist didn’t overwork himself to add on to the stress. Henry, needless to say, was extremely grateful for Joey’s presence being nearby often. When things would start to go dark in his anxiety riddled mind, Joey was there, letting him take hold of one of his hands to ground himself again.

Everybody was now fearful of something, it seemed. No matter how small, no matter how strange it was, everyone in the studio had brought back with them a fear of sorts from the inky series of events. For Norman, rain seemed to bother him more than he would have liked to admit. It wasn’t that he disliked the rain in general, but the small rivers it made on the roads reminded him an awful lot of the inky river he had spent years walking. The parking lot of the studio seemed to collect the water like crazy, and the small river made up of multiple puddles had Norman dreading the hour he had to leave his workplace. He jumped a little when he felt arms wrapping slowly around him, but he relaxed into them when he looked back to see blonde hair resting on his shoulder. 

Sammy...

“Afternoon, Lawrence,” the projectionist joked, earning a small chuckle from the man behind him. “Afternoon,” Sammy said back, lifting his head up to rest his chin on Norman’s shoulder. They watched the rain in silence for a few minutes before the musician tightened his arms slightly. “I’ll walk you out,” he said quietly. Norman didn’t bother to put up an act around Sammy. He just nodded and muttered, “okay…”  
They watched the rain for a little while longer until deciding to get back to work, Norman heading up to work the projector while Sammy conducted.

__________

Hours later, the sun had gone down and the rain had yet to stop. Norman took a deep breath at the door, and Sammy took one of his hands, squeezing gently. They walked out together, the muffled sound of pouring water becoming clear, and Norman gritted his teeth. "Easy, sweetheart," Sammy reassured. The projectionist swallowed, slowly stepping one foot out into the water. Regret filled him immediately when images of the dark studio flashed behind his dark green eyes. The water felt exactly like the ink that he had treaded in, and the cold air matched the feeling as well, giving him goosebumps.

"Shit," he gasped quietly, stepping back out of the puddles and moving back to lean against the door. Sammy put his hands on the sides of the dark-skinned man's face, running his thumbs soothingly across his cheekbones. Norman let out a shaky sigh as he rested one of his hands on the shorter songwriter's. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Sammy shook his head, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend's lips gently. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Norm," he muttered in a comforting tone.

Suddenly perking up, the musician took Norman's hands, leading him back inside the building. "I have an idea," he said with a small smile. The projector man could only go along with it, wondering just what the musical genius was planning. He tried not to ask questions when Sammy asked him to start up his projector, but that didn't keep the curious expression from showing on his face. "Trust me," Sammy had said, and Norman did. So, he started the projector and watched as the musician played out a quick tune. The huge metal door next to the recording booth then began to open, and Sammy motioned for him to come back down. So that's why he didn't come out for hours...

The projector was turned off, and Norman quickly made his way back to where the blonde stood before the hidden room. His hand was taken once again as the shorter man lead him into the room where a desk and a cot were set on opposite sides. "We can just stay here tonight. I'm sure the rain will have passed by morning, so it shouldn't be too- Norman?" Sammy hadn't noticed that he was being pulled into a tight hug, dark fingers running through his hair. "What did I do to deserve you, Sammy...?" Norman asked, his voice sounding somewhat small, even vulnerable. Sammy smiled as he hugged him back, his fingers gently gripping the fabric of his boyfriend's clothing. "I love you, Polk," he teased. Norman laughed. "I love you too, Lawrence."

__________

The next morning, Henry didn't bother waking the two up, as it was too early for anyone to be at the studio other than the people that got there early on purpose, which was usually just him and Joey anyway. The animator closed the door to the band room, letting the two sleep in peace as he headed out for coffee. 

Norman had his arm wrapped tightly around Sammy who was curled up into him. For the first time in ages, neither of them had woke up frantic in the middle of the night, and it was a wonder what a little decent sleep could do for their exhausted selves.

Everyone had their fears, but Norman had Sammy, and he knew things would be better with his beautiful, blue eyed musician to help him along...

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was inspired by a joke I made to myself walking home from the bus stop. It was raining really hard and the street was kind of flooded, so I thought to myself, "Woah, it looks like level 14 out here."
> 
> I laughed, but then proceeded to cry a little. :")
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Happy Valentines day, guys! ♡


End file.
